


Some Dreams Hurt

by Stormendale



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dream Sequence, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Dan has a dream that he should probably want to wake up from, but he doesn't.





	Some Dreams Hurt

I sat up, blinking my eyes. The sun was blinding. Once my vision adjusted, I opened my eyes to see a stereotypical tropical island.

Dreaming. I was dreaming. It was remarkable that I could acknowledge that. I was twenty six years old and hadn't had a lucid dream in years. I could make anything happen I supposed, but I chose to see what my brain came up with on its own.

I looked down to see that I was wearing Phil's lion onesie. That was curious. I looked to my left and saw a pizza tree. The pizza was cold, like leftovers. I picked a slice and walked toward the edge of the beach, my trainers sinking in the sand. 

I got to the water's edge, finally looking at the horizon. The entire sky was pink. I looked down. Phil was lying there on the sand, but it wasn't the Phil I had filmed a games video with a few days ago. It was circa 2009 Phil. The Phil who filmed a stupid Valentine's day joke video and stupidly uploaded it. The Phil I used to be in love with.

 _I love him still,_ I thought. _I'm just not in love with him anymore. There's a difference._

Seeing him peacefully passed out with sand in his tragic emo hair took me back to when I was madly in love. When we could barely go a few minutes without snogging and when I barely used my bed because he always convinced me to cuddle with him all night. When it didn't hurt to see all of the fandom’s conspiracy theories that deep down I wished were true.

Dream Phil opened his eyes. He looked exactly as I imagined I had earlier, shielding his eyes from the sun. I took a big bite of the pizza in my hand. “I don’t even like cold pizza.” He said.

“Of all the things you could have said. I mean, priorities.” I said jokingly. Dream Phil smiled at this. I wanted to spew chunks.

“Where are we?” He asked, sitting cross legged with his hand over his eyes to shield the sun as he looked up at me. It felt ridiculous, so I sat down so we were at eye level. 

“My brain. Or yours. The only distinction I have is that I was here first. That probably doesn’t mean a lot. There’s also the fact that from where I remember, you haven’t looked like this in seven or eight years.” I looked away from him. I wanted to wake up. This just hurt.

“Hm.” Phil said, making exactly the kind of face that belongs with that sentiment. “I didn’t understand a word of that. I wonder what kinds of things to do there are on this island.” With that he stood up and bounded off into the trees like a playful child, leaving me sitting on the ground.

“Come on, Dan!” He said gleefully.

 _Maybe I don’t want to wake up quite yet._ I thought to myself. _Maybe I should want to._


End file.
